That's What Friends Are For
by Chanty420
Summary: Cosette gets sick, Eponine entertains her. FRIENDSHIP, NOT SLASH. Rated T for...well, for something. Eponine/Cosette friendship, implied Mariette, Cosette/Enjolras friendship, implied Enjonine. Modern AU.


**That's What Friends Are For**

**A/N: I'm on a roll you guys! So I was thinking, since I should savor this no class day, I should do a lotta stories, so here:) This is going to be a oneshot of Ep and Cosette. I'll give the full summary below (well, I think you've read it already by this time). Lastly, like I always say, please check out my other stories as well, and sorry for all grammar errors **

**P.S: Ep has a very strong immune system, so she didn't catch the virus.**

**Summary: Cosette gets sick, Eponine entertains her. FRIENDSHIP, NOT SLASH. Rated T for...well, for something. Eponine/Cosette friendship, implied Mariette, Cosette/Enjolras friendship, implied Enjonine. Modern AU**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no Les Miserables for me...surprised?**

Cosette Fauchelevent groaned as she vomited into a bucket for the eighteenth time that morning. She just hated being sick!

You see, this morning, she woke up with a high fever, and soon started vomiting her guts out. Her father immediately went on his "mega overprotective mode". Cosette rolled her eyes fondly at her father. Fauchelevent had immediately decided that she'd rest in bed and not attend school. She still asked her phone and laptop to be kept with her, so he eventually complied. Her father had just gone out to get some medicine and other needed stuff. Being alone and actually feeling a bit decent at the moment, she decided to check her phone.

_Darling, are you alright? - Marius _

_Hey Rapunzel, where are you? - Julien_

_Are you okay, Cosette? - Combeferre_

_Everything okay, Cosette? - Courfeyrac_

_Miss Mulan lover, why are you home? - R_

_Why are you absent - Feuilly_

_I can't believe you're not in class :( - Jehan_

_I hope you're okay... :) - Bahorel_

_Are you sick? What did you come down with? Feel better, Euphrasie :) - Joly_

_Having a good time staying home from school? - Bossuet_

_Hey Mrs. Pontmercy, I'm coming over - Ep_

Cosette frowned at the last message. How was Eponine going to come here when she has school? She wasn't able to dwell too much on that though, as she felt like throwing up again. Groaning, she quickly grabbed a bucket...

* * *

Eponine got out of her car and headed straight to her best friend's house. Yes, she had school, but caring for her friend was more important. Plus, she asked her precious Enjolras to take down notes for her. So today was perfect to ditch classes!

She slowly took out her eco bag and headed to the beige colored home. She knocked on the door, revealing Fauchelevent. He looked confused but still sighed gratefully.

"Eponine, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Valjean inquired, letting the girl in.

"Yes, but I figured Cosette needed someone to join her in her misery. I'll manage fine. I've gotten Julien to take down notes anyway."

The older man smiled, and showed her to the other things she had to bring. Elonine laughed internally at the father's oveprotectiveness towards his daughter.

* * *

"How ya feeling, you lark?" Eponine opened the door, smiling. Though her smile quickly faded once she saw the state of her roommate, violently removing al contents of her stomach. She instantly got the wet cloth and medicine from her bag and went to her friend's side, rubbing sooth circles behind her back.

After a few moments, Cosette took a deep breath before looking at Eponine, smiling weakly.

"Hey, you're here." Cosette whispered. Eponine chuckled before telling her to lay down.

"How are you, Pontmercy?" Eponine said, placing the cloth on her head. Cosette rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Mrs. Enjolras."

Eponine faked a glare, making Cosette and eventually Eponine herself laugh.

"Thank the heavens Marius hasn't been in my room." Cosette mentioned after a few moments, pointing to the direction of her Captain America poster. Eponine laughed as she placed out some DVDs.

"Okay, so when you're ready, we'll go watch a movie. Obviously Avengers is given, since you love a guy there. So, what could we watch next? I have Monsters Inc., Mulan, Toy Story, Wizards of Waverly Place the Movie, and The Fault in Our Stars."

"Could we watch all?" Cosette pleaded. Eponine laughed again before nodding.

Cosette groaned yet again, and this time Eponine remembered to give her medicine after as Cosette grabbed the bucket, making the cycle start again.

* * *

After a lot of good movies, Cosette's sickness didn't go worse, but she didn't get better either. It was 7 in the evening already when Fauchelevent had told Eponine she should go home for schoolwork.

Though the girls were sad that their day was coming to an end, they still enjoyed, even Cosette. It took a few more days before Cosette was allowed to go back to school. Ironically, on that day she went to school, it was flu season, most of the Amis got sick that day...but that's another story to tell.

**A/N: That's the end of it, okay, questions:**

**1\. Do you want a sequel?  
2\. Thoughts on Cosette's other "husband"  
3\. Favorite line  
4\. Were you surprised with Enjolras and stuff relating to him? First, since Cosette and Enjolras are good friends, E calls her Rapunzel and 'Sette calls him 'Goldilocks'. Also, Enjolras is his surname in this fanfic. Because if I use my usual headcanon, then his surname would be Fauchelevent because you know, he's related to Cosette, they got adopted...you know where I'm going...**


End file.
